Jette's Absolute Fortress
Jette's Absolute Fortress (ジッツの絶対要塞, Jittsu no Zettai Yousai) is a location in Legend of Legaia. It holds the largest and most powerful Mist Generator as well as the lair of Juggernaut. Jette's Absolute Fortress is the central base of operations for Cort and Jette. Storyline When Cort announced the discovery of his new weapon it was decided by Conkram's statesmen that the Absolute Fortress would be built in the northern mountains of Karisto Kingdom. In order to prevent an enemy breach of the fortress, a barrier called the Gate of Hell was constructed in front of it. Doctor Jette was placed in charge of the building of the fortress, which is how it came to be named after him. Though King Nebular ordered the Mist weapon to be halted indefinitely after the disastrous demonstration at Conkram, Cort and the Four Wise Men conspired against Nebular and continued with construction of a large Mist Generator in the Absolute Fortress. Once the fortress and the Mist Generator were completed, Cort turned on the Mist Generator within it and spread the Mist throughout the world. Due to the size of the fortress, the Mist Generator built was incredibly large and the Mist it permeated was the thickest created. This Mist enabled a Seru within Conkram to grow rapidly in size and fuse with the entire nation and its inhabitants. Ten years after the Mist first spread out from the Absolute Fortress, the Ra-Seru heroes storm the place after breaking open the Gate of Hell with a Nemesis Gem obtained in the past. Within the first level of the fortress they come across an enormous lake of Mist that is being constantly filled by a spout above it that is connected to the Mist Generator. After climbing another level they hear the screech of Juggernaut and discover that it is sleeping within the lake of Mist. Jette confronts the heroes when they try to use his Rapid Transport System to get to the upper levels of the Absolute Fortress. Noa challenges him and he replies snidely that he would send Juggernaut to silence them with one blow if only it wasn't sleeping to replenish its Mist elixir. He then remembers having met them in Conkram of the past and quickly morphs into his Sim-Seru form. After taunting the heroes a bit by cloning himself and teleporting about the room he attacks them. Vahn, Noa and Gala defeat him and head to the Mist Generator at the top of the fortress. ]]When the heroes reach the Mist Generator they prepare to attack it when Noa suddenly holds her head in pain and starts screaming. The pain soon subsides, but as the heroes turn around to the sound of laughter they see Cort standing in front of them. Cort explains his intentions of luring out the Ra-Seru but never expecting them to get as far as they did. He then attacks them to destroy the heroes once and for all. Cort is eventually defeated and he explains that his Seru is connected with the Mist Generator, so upon his death the Mist Generator will die as well. The shaking from the Absolute Fortress causes Cort to fall over the railing all the way into the lake of Mist at the bottom, where Juggernaut wakes up due to the debris crumbling on top of it. After the Mist Generator collapses the heroes try to quickly escape the fortress before it caves in on them, but a series of boulders falls and blocks their escape route. The heroes can either use the Door of Light or wait for the timer to go down. If they use the Door of Light, it will take them inside a ventillation shaft which they are forced to jump down to escape the oncoming explosion. If they wait for the timer, Cara will open a vent within the fortress and beckon the heroes inside, having them follow her down a ventilation shaft before the explosion can reach them. Layout A large valley leads into the Absolute Fortress, which is blocked by the Gate of Hell. Directly on the other side of the Gate of Hell is a spring of rushing water and branching pathways of rock. In the center of the first level is a large lake of Mist that holds the Juggernaut. Multiple paths are carved into the stone walls that lead to other areas of the fortress. One notable area is Jette's area of research that holds the Rapid Transport System for getting to the upper levels as well as a clear window screen that has a view of the Mist Generator funnel. The highest level of the fortress has elegant red carpet and shiny purple marble on the floors. White pillars decorate the sides of the room and large doubel doors at the end that lead the way to the Mist Generator. In the Mist Generator room are floating red cards that blink on and off. A vent on the side wall of the top level leads the way to a shaft that continues all the way to the bottom of the fortress and is one of the areas that the Mist uses to reach the outside. Map Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia